1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medical image display apparatuses and methods of providing a user interface via the medical image display apparatuses, and more particularly, to medical image display apparatuses and methods of providing a user interface suitable for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging system acquires medical image data of an object, displays a medical image generated based on the acquired medical image data, and provides the medical image to a user. The medical imaging system may include a medical image acquisition apparatus and a medical image display apparatus.
The medical image acquisition apparatus emits a signal toward an object and acquires medical image data related to a cross-section of an object or blood flow by using a signal received from the object in response to the emitted signal.
For example, the medical image acquisition apparatus may acquire ultrasound image data, X-ray image data, computerized tomography (CT) image data, magnetic resonance (MR) image data, positron emission tomography (PET) image data, and the like.
The medical imaging system may generate a medical image from medical image data acquired by the medical image acquisition apparatus and display the generated medical image to the user on a screen of the medical image display apparatus.
A medical image may be used to diagnose or treat a disease in a patient. To use the medical image for diagnosis and treatment of a disease, it may be necessary to move a medical image display apparatus so as to provide a medical image close to a patient or user. However, since a medical image display apparatus is generally bulky and heavy, the medical image display apparatus has to be fixedly installed at a specific place and is difficult to carry. Thus, to solve this problem, a medical image display apparatus that can be carried by a user is being developed.
As medical image display apparatuses become lighter and smaller, the user may use one hand to grip and carry a medical image display apparatus. When the user handles the medical image display apparatus using one hand, the other hand is left free. Thus, the user may conveniently use the other hand to perform other activities related to diagnosis and treatment of a patient with a disease. Thus, it is necessary to develop a user interface that allows a user to hold and use a medical image display apparatus using one hand.